


Seeking Solace

by Jaegerbox



Series: Tōshirō Hitsugaya: 100 Word Challenge [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: 100 word challenge, Gen, Seeking Solace, some description of violence/gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaegerbox/pseuds/Jaegerbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the 100 Word Challenge I started last year. Based around the character Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Previously on ff.net, continued here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Solace

Tōshirō was feeling distressed and an extreme feeling of sadness; sure, his episode the night before wasn't helping either. He was grateful of Hyourinmaru for watching over him and knew Hyourinmaru felt his exact pain at the moment yet was unable to do anything about it.

'Master, you really should rest some more.' Hyōrinmaru said concerned.

'I'm fine.' Tōshirō snapped back. 'I just need something to take my mind off things.'

'However, working isn't going to do that.' Hyōrinmaru argued.

'It works for me!'

'It really doesn't…' Hyōrinmaru muttered.

 

What was causing Tōshirō's distress? The usually cool headed Captain of Squad 10, the Captain who didn't respond much but cared deeply. What could be troubling him at this stage?

The truth be, that his childhood friend Momo Hinamori had taken a turn for the worse. Tōshirō remembered the battle the Thirteen Court Guard Squads had with Aizen; also the trickery Aizen had used with his Zanpakutō.

Tōshirō clutched his head; he didn't want to remember what happened through such trickery.

 

_Warm liquid ran down the blade and onto his hands; he and many others thought that they had finally defeated Aize. They couldn't have been more wrong. It was only when Ichigo Kurosaki had shouted at them that they realised what had happened. They hadn't defeated Aizen; Hitsugaya had stabbed his childhood friend Hinamori, whom was used by Aizen as a scapegoat; as well as a way for Aizen to crush Hitsugaya's sanity and resolve._

_When Hinamori looked up to Hitsugaya and called his name did he finally lose it; he let out a howl of anguis; a cry which no one would hear again._

 

'Master?'

Hitsugaya looked up at Hyōrinmaru who put a hand to his forehead; Hitsugaya swatted it away.

'I'm fine!' He growled. 'I'm going for a walk, stay here.' With that he left the office and a very worried Hyōrinmaru.

 

Hitsugaya flash stepped to a deserted wood in the Seireitei. This place was often used for training but Hitsugaya came here because there was a pool of water deep within the woods which made him feel serene.

He walked through the wood; noting how it became darker as he neared the heart of it; the very place where the pool lay.

At last he arrived to his destination; the wood was extremely dark now, he wouldn't have been able to see anything if it weren't for the pool which lay before him.

The pool shimmered despite there not being any light to hit the mesmerizing pool, it glowed an eerie bluish colour and as the water ripple it looked like thousands of diamonds were being disturbed. This certainly was a calming place; but calm wasn't what Hitsugaya was looking for.

He spent many moments staring into the pool he sat by; leaning gently against a rock. He let his arm drop and his hand entered the water. It was ice cold but this didn't bother the small prodigy; however his thoughts certainly were.

 

Hours seemed to pass by, some rustling in the wood sparked his attention but he didn't move from his place; he only looked up when he heard the voice of his Lieutenant.

'Captain?'

'What is it, Matsumoto?'

'Ah… nothing.' Matsumoto mumbled.

'If you have nothing to say, leave.' Hitsugaya answered back; stoic.

Matsumoto clenched her fist.

'Captain! There is nothing wrong that I have to report, however there is much wrong with you!'

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow.

Matsumoto sat facing him and looked at him intently in the eyes.

'You're worried because Hinamori's condition has worsened. Instead of bottling it up, why didn't you talk to me or Hyōrinmaru?'

'That's because it was my fault in the first place that Hinamori is in this state.'

Matsumoto sighed.

'You're looking for solace aren't you? You feel like you've lost something. You haven't! Hinamori is still alive! She was taken to Squad 12 for organ regeneration only a matter of hours ago and she has now returned! According to Captain Unohana, her condition has improved greatly!'

Hitsugaya's eyes widened as he heard the news.

'Thank you, Matsumoto.'

With that he flash stepped away from the woods towards Squad 4's barracks; leaving Matsumoto to stand there with a sad smile on her face. Her Captain really could be a lost puppy at times.


End file.
